undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE No Way Out 2014
This is YWE Episode 67 Part 2: No Way Out 2014. This is a RAW Exclusive CPV. Card Fatal 4-Way Match for the YWE Championship PJ Skillz © vs. Antho vs. Lula vs. Dark Shark YWE Tag Team Championship The Union (B-Mad Pheonix & Thunder) © vs. Angel & Rocker AJ's Open Challenge AJ Reyes vs. ??? YWE United States Championship Kid Wild © vs. Phsycoz vs. DJ Hero Jay Samoa vs. ??? Plus an injury update on Nightmare Kid Background Nightmare Kid: As he is slowly recovering, Antho’s Brother Nightmare Kid talks to us from his home about his injury’s and more.. Jay Samoa vs ???: Jay Samoa has been given a Mystery Opponent at this CPV. Now usually a mystery opponent will through the superstar off guard as he is a mystery but Jay Samoa claims he will break the bones off whoever steps into the ring with him. US Title – Kid Wild© vs DJ Hero vs Phsycoz: Kid Wild has got a challenge on his hands, he must face a hungry DJ Hero eagerly waiting for his first title run in YWE and an experienced Phsycoz who has done it all arguably except win the US title. He doesn’t see it as a step down as he says every title in YWE is precious to him and to win it all would be the dream. Can Kid Wild take advantage of the differences DJ Hero and Phsycoz have had of late? AJ Open Challenge: For his services as a member of the Union, AJ Reyes has been allowed to do what he wants lately. At This CPV, he issues an open challenge to anyone out there that thinks they are man enough. Has AJ bitten of more than he can chew? Tag Team Titles – The Union © vs Angel & Rocker: The Union have been running the show of late, abusing their power nonchalantly. Then out comes 2 of Raw's new draft picks Angel and Rocker wh strait up say they aren’t gonna have any of this crap and things are gonna change on Raw. On the last episode of Raw, Angel and Rocker teamed up with Lula, Dark Shark and Antho to take on 5 members of the Union but only lost because of differences between Dark Shark, Antho and Lula. The 2 are now set to take on the tag team champions. YWE Title – PJ Skillz© vs Antho vs Lula vs Dark Shark: At Extreme Rules confusion between Antho and Lula lost the title to the Union. From Anthos’ point ofview it looked like Lula was trying to get them disqualified while from Lula’s point of view he was taking the chair of Tornado. Dark Shark says enough of this Crap every man for himself but he says its vital that PJ Skillz does not walk out of No Way Out with the YWE Title, in other words there's No Way Out for him, they all agree. What’s Going To Happen!!! Results *1. Cipher was revealed as Jay's mystery opponent. *2. At the ending of the match, Phsycoz hit the Phsycoz Drive onto Kid Wild but DJ Hero hit the Hero Kick (Superkick) to Phsycoz as Phsycoz was going for the cover. *3. Arrow answered to Reyes' open challenge. *4. After the match, Angel extends his hand for a handshake to Rocker and Rocker accepted the handshake. *5. All three challengers ganged up on Skillz and took him down including Antho hitting the AKO onto Skillz through the commentary table. The ending of the match was Lula hit the Bro Driver onto Dark Shark but Lula changed his focus onto Antho as he hit a over the top rope vaulting press thus both he and Antho laying out. As that was happening, Skillz crawl and drape an arm over Dark Shark and gets the 3 for the victory. After the match, Skillz was celebrating until Lula came back in the ring and hits a Scissors Kick. Then Antho enters the ring and hits a AKO onto Lula. Antho then turns around and got nailed by Dark Shark via a Dark Lariat. Skillz then gave Dark Shark the Skillz Clash and left the ring with the championship in his hand. Miscellaneous *Nightmare Kid told his fans that he've been undergoing strong rehabilitation in order to return and shall help his brother to take out all enemies. Then he say that he knows the person that ran him over and when the time comes, that person will pay dearly for his crime. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs